


electric love

by zozotheclown69



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zozotheclown69/pseuds/zozotheclown69
Relationships: Logan/Reader, Sped Class Logan/Reader
Kudos: 3





	electric love

There was something about him. You didn’t really know if it was his beaming smile or the way he could talk about Modern Baseball for hours, but Logan Rogers had something about him that made your heart drop whenever he came around. 

The day you realized you were hopelessly crushing on Logan was at a party at Olivia’s house. He was sitting outside with a red cup on his side. You watched as he took small sips, checking his phone occasionally. Probably looking at that “Special Ed” chat, you weren’t allowed to be in. He combed his fingers through his hair and sighed.  
“Hey.”, you said crouching down next to him.  
Logan turned to you and smiled.  
“Hey, Y/N.”  
“You know the party is inside, right?”  
He laughs. That damn laugh. It caught you off guard. It was light and genuine.  
“I had to come out for a little bit.”, he stares into the street, “Parties feel too crowded, sometimes.”  
You nod along to his comment. It makes sense. He’s fairly introverted.  
“So, why are you here?”  
Looking for you, you thought to yourself.  
“Same reason.”  
Logan starts scrolling on his phone again, chuckling to himself. You notice the slight blush on his nose and how soft his lips look. Wow, they look really soft. And really kissable. And he looks so angelic in the moonlight-  
“Y/N, look at this.”  
He hands you his phone and you look at the image. It was from some guy named Kris. You had no idea what the joke was or what it meant, understandably so. It was some stupid meme about gay black guys. It just wasn’t your humor. You force a quick laugh, to be nice.  
“That’s funny.”  
Logan blankly stares at you and brushes a lock of hair out of his face.  
“It’s okay if you don't think it’s funny.”  
You shift uncomfortably. Logan does the same. He continues to type and scroll again.  
“I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable, Y/N.”  
You look up at him.  
“Oh no! You’re good.”  
He grabs your hand and pulls you ever so close. Has he always been this confident? Whew, is it getting hotter?  
“L-Logan?”  
“You’re really pretty.”  
You see the empty cup knocked over and laugh to yourself.  
“How much did you drink tonight?”  
“I don’t know...maybe seven? Or ten?...You’re pretty.”  
“And you’re drunk.”  
“Am...not.”  
“Are too.”  
“Am not!”  
“Are t-”  
Logan kissed you. It was sloppy and lazy and gentle and sweet, and it was with Logan. His lips slowly slid off yours and his head fell into your lap. You sat there, stunned. The front door opened.  
“Oh there he is.”, Oscar said pointing at Logan, “Oh, hi Y/N.”  
“Hey Oscar.”  
Oscar grabbed Logan and put Logan’s arm around his shoulder.  
“Thanks Y/N.”  
“No problem.”  
Oscar shoved Logan in the passenger seat and the two drove off. Long after that, though, you could still feel that kiss on your lips. The way he caressed your cheek and the messiness of the entire thing...it was electric.


End file.
